The present invention relates to the treatment or purification of a first fluid with a second fluid possibly a gas, with the first fluid under turbulent flow conditions in a flow conduit. More specifically, the present invention relates to the purification of a first fluid by a fluid (gas) in a flow conduit wherein turbulent flow exists to achieve thorough mixing or momentum transfer.
Heretofore, fluid phase treatment systems have been utilized in purifying fluids such as liquid or gases. In the purification of a gas by other gases, purification has largely been confined to contact chambers, packed beds and the like. In such systems the treated fluid achieves contact with the treating fluid in the packed bed. Where the active agent for treatment is a gas, it may be dissolved in the treating liquid. Contact is achieved as before. However, direct contact is possible between a treating gas and a treated fluid. Although some purification is obtained, the amount is less desirable.